I Won't Apologize
by sexmetrias
Summary: Selena's world changes when she falls in love with someone she knows she can never be with.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've been on a Delena rampage lately. Fics where Demi is a teacher are my weakness. I decided to write one, since there aren't enough of these in the world. I got some ideas from a few other fics I've read, so if I stole anything from anyone I'm so sorry, just remember it's because I thought your fic was really good! Anyways, this is gonna be my first multi-chapter fic. Please feel free to review, I'd love to know how I'm doing and if you respond well to it I'll continue to write! Sorry this chapter is kinda short. There's a lot of short dialogue because I don't really want to spoil anything. I'm still trying to plan this and figure out what's gonna happen so far. If you guys want me to keep writing I'll try to update as much as I can! (:**

* * *

_**Selena's POV **_

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing for the third time. I switched it to silent and read the alarm; 'Fine, don't wake up you lazy bitch." It was 6:30. Shit, late on the first day? Whatever. Let's just hope my teacher won't care.

I hated getting up early. I liked getting as much sleep as I possibly could since I always stayed up late. Anyway, it was already the first day of school. My senior year. Yippee, _not._ I went to my bathroom to brush my hair and teeth, the usual morning routine. I went back to my room and put on my clothes. Light wash studded high-waisted shorts, a plain black crop top, my gray flowy cardigan, sheer black tights, black stockings, and my combat boots. I did my makeup; eyeliner and mascara and all that shit. My eyeshadow was a pretty brownish-champagne color. My dark hair is about two inches underneath my boobs. I think it looks good when it's curled. Not curly curls, the wavy kind of curls, so that's what I did. I looked in the mirror and put on some pinkish-brownish colored lipstick, finally ready to leave.

I let myself out of the house and drove to school. I checked my phone. 7:35; school was starting. Just my luck. By the time I got to school I was about 15 minutes late, so technically I was 20 minutes late because the walk to my class is like five minutes.

I opened the door. "Sorry Mister-" That's not Mr Ziegler. He was supposed to be my English teacher, why was there a random lady? Why did she look so young? "...who are you?"

"I'm Miss Lovato. You're late." she looked over at me from where she was writing on the whiteboard.

"I kinda realized."

"Selena, right? Selena Gomez?"

"Yep, that's me." I grinned sarcastically.

"I figured. You were the only one not here when class started. Go ahead and sit down, I want to see you after class."

"Alrighty." I made my way over to a seat in the back of the room. Staying after class wasn't something I was particularly excited about, but the thing is, I actually kind of wanted to stay...she was _really_ pretty. Her light brown hair was beautiful, waved perfectly, and the perfect length; just below her boobs. _Her boobs._ Shit. Her ass, her curves, her _everything._ I couldn't possibly get through the next hour of class.

Eventually it came. I was pretty happy. I'd get to talk to her and-

"So, why were you late?" the sound of her voice pulled me back into reality.

"I slept through my alarm."

"Is that so? Well, how about 20 minutes after school today? Does that sound good?"

It sounded amazing. "No, I have better things to do."

"Really? Well you wouldn't mind if I made it 45 minutes, would you?"

"Ahh, you jump up quick. First 20, now 45? What ever happened to 30?"

"Wanna make it an hour? I could go for two." she smirked. God, that smirk was sexy.

I rolled my eyes. "You've got yourself a deal, Miss Lovato."

"Two hours, then?" she asked as I started walking out the door.

"What? No! I never agreed to that! I thought you meant one hour!" I shrieked as other students started piling into the classroom.

"See you after school, Selena." she winked and grinned at me. I sighed and walked to my second block class. It was gonna be a long day. Eventually, fourth block rolled around. I had math. As I walked in the classroom I heard a familiar voice.

"Nice to see you again, Selena." _Miss Lovato._ I could literally hear the smirk in her voice.

"Miss Lovato what are you even doing here? This is math." I laughed softly.

"I'm not just an English teacher, I'm a math teacher too."

"Damn, is there anything you cant do?" I blushed after I realized what I said. "Should I not have said that?"

She smiled and shook her head. "Say whatever you want, hun." I shivered.

"Mind if I sit up front?" I grinned and sat in the chair closest to her desk.

The bell rang and she just smiled at me and started talking to the class. I had a strange feeling I'd start talking to Miss Lovato a lot more than any other student would. I mean it had only been a day, but she was so amazing. I was so excited when the bell rang to get out of school. Wow, I was excited to stay at school for two extra hours? At least I'd be with Miss Lovato. But she didn't say a word. She just sat at her desk, doing whatever it is that teachers do after the first day. I sighed, but she didn't look up. After a couple minutes I sighed louder than before and put my feet on the desk. She glanced at me.

"What's up?"

"I'm bored."

"Don't you have any work you can do?"

"It's the first day."

"This isn't middle school, some teachers give work as soon as possible."

"_You_ didn't."

"This isn't about me."

"Well whatever, I don't have anything to do." I was trying my hardest to sound impatient.

"If you want I could give you a head start on what we're doing tomorrow."

"You're seriously gonna give me work to do?"

"No no no, just like, an overview. I'll show you this powerpoint I made, come here."

I nodded and started to walk up there. I realized the only comfy chair to sit in was the one she was using. An amazing idea popped into my head. As I motioned for her to scoot her chair out, I caught a glance of her cleavage. I tried not letting it get to me, and just sat on her lap, pulling us close to her laptop.

"Selena, what are you doing?"

"There's no other comfy chairs." I pouted. She laughed softly and somewhat wrapped her arms around me, reaching for her computer. I let my hands drop to my sides. Or maybe a little lower. It was an accident, I promise! I could feel the warm skin of her thighs and I stiffened a bit. Miss Lovato must've realized because she pressed up closer to me as she started talking about the powerpoint. Her breath was hot against my neck. This was the closest I'd ever been to a teacher. It was so hard for me to concentrate on what she was saying while she was breathing all over me. Did I say her boobs were fucking pressed against my back? I was hoping nothing embarrassing would happen and that it would all end okay.

"-so then there...Selena? Are you even listening to me?"

"Wait what?"

She sighed. "Well, its 4:30. You can go home now." I got up off her lap and grabbed my stuff.

"See you tomorrow, Miss Lovato." I fixed my hair and smiled.

"Bye, Selena."

I turned and walked out of her room, doing my best to strut or sway or whatever the hell I could to look sexy. When I got home I tried going straight upstairs, but of course my mom had to butt in.

"Where have you been?"

"A teacher wanted me to stay after."

"On the first day?"

"Yeah mom, don't worry. She's really nice." She nodded, so I took that as the end of the conversation and went up to my room. I had a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

**I'll say this again; feel free to review! I wanna know how I'm doing and if I should continue this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm finally back! I know it's been a while, I'm so sorry I haven't been able to post the second chapter. It's been so crazy here cause my cousin from Korea got here. And no, I'm not Korean. He's half American. Lmao it's a long story, but anyways we went out of town for a while, so basically I've just been really busy. But, I'm still writing and I have really big plans for this story. Stick around and I might even post another chapter tonight..just wait and see (;**

* * *

**_Selena's POV_**

I walked into Miss Lovato's room.

"Hi cutie." she said and smiled up at me.

"Hey, whatcha doin'?"

"Just grading some papers. I actually..I need to talk to you."

"Okay..what's up?"

"Well, your grades are slipping. It's only a month into the year, but I've seen your past grades; A's and B's. I don't want your grades to go down, especially during your senior year." she looked really concerned. Like she actually _cared_ about me.

"I...I don't know what's happening with me." Honestly, I knew exactly what was happening. Miss Lovato was happening. Instead of studying or doing schoolwork, I used a lot of my free time to let my mind wander off and I would always end up with some fantasy with her in my mind. Nothing dirty. Okay...they weren't always nice and pretty.

"Is there anything bothering you? Any distractions?"

_You._ "No, none that I know of."

"Well is there anything I can do to help you? Maybe I can..I can tutor you? I mean I totally understand if you don't want me to do it because there are better  
tutors than me but I was thinking I just...I.." she trailed off, nervously biting at her bottom lip. She was so adorable when she was nervous.

"No no no, that would be great if you could tutor me. When do we start?"

"Well, I'd like to start as soon as possible. You know, to get your grades back up. If you aren't busy after school today...maybe...I understand if you don't  
want to. Not exactly a good way to start your Friday. Having to spend it with your teacher and-" I've never seen her this nervous. Why was she even like this?  
No idea, but God, she was so cute when she rambled. I had to stop her though; if I didn't stop her now, who knows when she'd stop?I put my hand over hers to try and calm her down. "Miss Lovato, it's fine. I have nothing to do anyways. An extra hour at school isn't a problem."

Her face dropped. "Right. An extra hour at school. That's what I planned."

"Unless you wanted to..go somewhere else..?" I knew this was what she wanted. Why didn't she just say that? She shouldn't have been the nervous one. _I_ was the one that liked her. I mean..maybe she liked me back? Like, even if she was only 22, I was gonna be 18 in July. No, there was no way she liked me. I was still a kid to her. I couldn't lie to myself like that, she probably wasn't even a lesbian. I mean I don't even think I was a lesbian until I met her.

"There's a bakery we could go to, if you want." Her face returned to it's happy state and she raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner.

"Okay, that sounds good."

"Here let me just give you the address." She wrote it on a small piece of paper and handed it to me. I grabbed it just as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "See you later, Miss Lovato." As I got to the door, I turned and smiled widely at her. She just smiled and bit her lip. Not too much, but still enough to make me blush lightly.  
"Bye" she waved. Her smile was the biggest I'd ever seen it. There was a flash of something in her eyes. Mischief, maybe? I wasn't exactly sure. Still, I walked out the door and back to my third block class.

When I got to class I put one of my earbuds in and checked my texts. I got one from my best friend, Miley.

**_'Meet me at my car after school.'_**

I texted back.

_'Sorry, I'm not gonna make it tonight. Just go with Vanessa.'_

**_'Why aren't you coming? :('_**

I couldn't lie to her. She knew about my crush on Miss Lovato, she was gonna find out about the tutoring sessions. Especially since they were gonna be out of  
school, that gave her more of a chance to catch us.

_'Miss Lovato wants to tutor me.'_

**_'Huh, what lesson? Sex 101? (;'_**

_'Shut up! She doesn't like me that way. I'm just a student to her.'_

**_'Riiiiight'_**

_'Tell me how the movie is. Love you'_

_**'Will do, don't make Miss Lovato too sore! (; xxoxoxooxoxoxox'**_

Damn it, Miley.

I was pulled back into reality as my spanish teacher pulled my earbud out.

"Do you mind?"

"I realize I allow my classes to listen to music during the lesson, but texting isn't going to fly with me. Hand the phone over." my teacher held her hand out.

"Um, I'm good." I put my phone in my pocket and picked up my pencil.

"Selena, give me the phone. Either that or you can take it down to the office and spend the rest of third block in the ISS room."

The ISS room? I'd rather be there than here. Plus, I had my backup phone in my bag at all times, just in case any of my teachers made me take it to the office. "I'll just take it down and then go to ISS." I fake grinned at my teacher and she just raised her eyebrow at me.

I walked down to the office and thought about my...tutoring session? Study session? I wasn't sure what to call it. It sure as hell wasn't gonna be a date.  
My thoughts came to an end as I approached the office door. Thank God for my backup phone. I slipped my phone into my bag and took out my backup, then walked into the office.

"Hi Selena, what are you here for?" My head shot to the left and I saw Miss Lovato standing there. Oh my _God_. I didn't even realize she was wearing a dress  
because she had been sitting down during first block. Her legs were so toned and tan and so _sexy_. She must've caught my gaze slipping lower because she walked over to me and gently tapped my shoulder. I realized her breasts came into view and jerked my head up.

"Yeah, what was that?"

"What are you here for." She murmured, smirking. It seemed like it wasn't even a question anymore, it was like a statement.

"I have to bring my phone down and spend the rest of third block in ISS." I laughed and threw my backup phone into the bin sitting on the receptionist's  
desk. That was when Miss Lovato got cut off by one of the stupid roamers. (They were called roamers because they just roamed the hallways keeping an eye on the students and stupid shit like that.)  
"I'll take Selena down then, my shift is starting now anyways." he grabbed his keys and phone and started to walk towards me.

Miss Lovato spoke up. "No, uh, no. I can take her down. This is my free period and I'm done planning lessons for the day. I'll take over for you."

"Are you sure? This is my job, I should be doing it."

"No, it's completely fine. You seem like you need a break anyways." She smiled at him.

"Alright then...Thanks Demi." She nodded and we walked towards the door.

**_Demi's POV_**

"So your name is Demi?" Selena adjusted her bag on her shoulder and looked up at me.

"My full name is Demetria, but I usually just go by Demi."

"Oh, do you have a middle name?"

"Devonne." Why was she asking about my name? My heart was pounding. I didn't want to let something slip out of my mouth and make her think I'm obsessed with her.

"Demetria Devonne. That's a gorgeous name." She was smiling at me and I looked away to hide my blush. She could probably still see it, but I couldn't look at  
her. Not right now.

"Well thank you. No one's ever told me that before."

"Really? Well they should. Your name is really meant for you. A gorgeous name for a gorgeous per..." She trailed off and pulled out her phone. My face was on  
fire, and she looked sheepish. Kind of like she was blushing too.

I changed the subject. "I thought you put your phone in the office?" I opened the door to the ISS room and let her in.

"No, that's my backup phone. I bring it in case one of my asshole teachers makes me bring my phone to the office."

I smiled. "Well I have you for two classes, so that means you only have two asshole teachers." I winked and sat down at the teacher's desk in the room. Selena blushed and licked her lips. I lowered my gaze to her glistening lips and slowly drew out a breath I didn't even know I was holding. She turned away as two boys snickered in the back of the room. They were been passing notes.

"Do you two have anything to say? I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I read your little note out loud. Bring it up." Their faces turned pale as one kid with acne  
brought up the note. "Slutlena licks Miss Slutvato's wet-" _pussy._ I didn't even finish the rest of the note, I was so disgusted. I was completely pissed. I'd never even seen these guys and they were calling us sluts? I got up and walked over to them.

"If you ever even _think_ of writing something so foul and disgusting about me, Selena, or anyone in this building again, you will be in immense trouble. Don't  
let me catch you doing that again or you'll be sorry. I promise you that." I was being as bitchy as I could without going over the limit. I could get in trouble too.  
My fists were clenched as I stormed into the office and called another teacher in. "I want them out of here." They left and I sat back down and looked at Selena. She looked speechless, but flustered. She was biting her lip. My heart started pounding again and I blushed.

"What?" I asked quietly. Her eyes were clouded and she just grinned at me.

"I wish we could leave school early." She moved into the seat next to mine. A warm wave rushed through my body and I got excited.

"I could probably work something out."

She smiled "Really?"

"Yeah, of course! We just need our reasons to leave. I have some ideas." I really shouldn't have, but I couldn't stop myself. I was so attracted to her. Besides, there was only one block left before school got out. Maybe just one time wouldn't hurt...

* * *

**Review! If you guys have any ideas that you want me to include just let me know in a review and I'll find somewhere to put it in the story if I like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know, I know. I basically said I was gonna update again tonight, so here it is! It's literally 2:30 am right now and I'm getting sick of writing this chapter. I really need them to get this started! I'm gonna go to bed and start writing the next one, I know exactly what's gonna happen so I promise I'll have it up tomorrow whenever I wake up. Also, I'm sorry if the writing changes between a flashback type style and as if they're narrating in-the-moment, if you know what I mean. That was confusing, but basically, I'm not used to writing multi-chapter fics. Especially one that changes POVs. So bear with me, you'll be able to at least understand the whole point of the story! (PS it's short and the ending is shit, I just needed somewhere to end so the next chapter could be the date/study thing!) Xox**

* * *

**_Demi's POV_**

I walked into the main office. I was seriously about to do this. I was gonna leave school to go out with Selena. Not literally out, like on a date, but it was the closest I could get. If anyone knew about my feelings for her I would be completely fucked. A teacher is definitely not supposed to develop a crush on a student. But I mean, who could blame me? Her hair framed her face perfectly, even if she wasn't trying to look beautiful. Her laugh was so adorable, and that smile...damn it, Demetria. Get your shit together.

I went to the principal and knocked on the door.

"Come in" She smiled when I walked in.

"Uh..hi Mrs. Smith" I was nervous. I don't know why but I just had this feeling that she wasn't gonna let me leave.

"Hi Demi, please, call me JoAnn. What can I help you with?"

"Well..I was wondering if I could skip last block? My mom's been pretty sick lately and my sister texted me saying that I need to drive out to help as soon as possible. I'll be back in time for school on Monday, I was only planning on leaving now and then coming back on Sunday."

"Demi, you really didn't need to tell me all that. A simple 'I have family problems that I have to deal with' would've been perfectly fine. But yes, you can leave. I'll just get one of the school substitutes to cover for you."

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem, I hope your mom feels better."

I smiled at her and walked up to my empty classroom. Well, empty except for Selena. I had her wait there while I talked to Mrs. Smith.

"I'm guessing she said yes?" Selena giggled. Damn, that giggle was so cute.

"Mhm! Did you ask the nurse if you could go home?"

"She said I could. I told her I just had to come and 'get some stuff' before I left." She used air quotes to emphasize the fact that she didn't really need to get anything.

"Great, let me just grab some stuff and we can get the hell out of this place!" I packed up my stuff and then we headed out. As we were walking down the hallway, my heart started pounding again. I honestly don't know what made me this way. Maybe it was the fact that I was gonna be alone with Selena tonight? We weren't even gonna be together for that long, but the butterflies in my stomach were still going absolutely crazy. No, actually, fuck butterflies. There was an entire _zoo_ in my stomach right now. It didn't even occur to me how we were getting to wherever we were going until we got outside.

"So...are we driving in separate cars or..?" I trailed off, not really knowing what to say. This was getting kind of awkward and I felt like we had just started dating. Not like that was ever going to happen or anything, as much as I wished it would. Does she ever get this nervous around me? I really am starting to feel like I have a problem. I need to work on my ranting, I always rant when I'm nervous.

"How about we drive separate for now? I can go home and get ready, and I'll only be half an hour at the latest. Then I can text..um..I can...I can um.." Oh looook, _now_ who was the nervous one? It was so adorable, I literally had to stop myself from smiling. I could feel the pressure build up in my stomach and I bit my lip, probably drawing blood.

I decided to cover up by flirting. "Is this your way of asking for my number, Gomez?" I grinned at her. She looked panicky, but quickly covered it up with a sly grin.

"Well, yeah. I mean, how else would you be able to know when I'm done getting ready? I need to look good too, you know. Beauty takes time and effort." She finished her little sarcastic rant and laughed at me.

"No matter how long you take, you'll always look beautiful." It slipped out of my mouth, and before I could even register what I'd just said, she spoke up.

"That's..that's not true..." She turned away from me, looking at her feet. Oh no, I hope she wasn't having any troubles with her self-image and stuff like that. I'd had a lot of problems with that when I was in school, and to this day I still do. Whether she did or not, I wanted to help her through everything. I wanted to be the one that was there to comfort her. Not like that was gonna happen, but still.

"It is true, Selena. You're a beautiful girl. You deserve to feel beautiful."

"I...thank you. It really means a lot to me." She finally looked up at me and smiled softly.

I smiled back at her as she pulled her phone out of her bag. She handed it to me and when I reached out for it, our hands brushed against each other. A jolt of electricity ran up my arm and I shivered.

"You can put your number in there. I mean, if you want. If not we can just leave now."

"No, don't worry. Text me whenever you're ready." I handed her her phone and we stood there for a few seconds in awkward silence.

"Well, I'll see you in a bit, Miss Lovato."

"Bye, Selena" We smiled at each other and parted ways. I checked my phone every few minutes, just waiting for that one text.

**_Selena's POV_**

As soon as I got home I rushed around looking for the perfect outfit. She said we were going to a bakery, but I still didn't wanna dress too casual. A dress? Jeans? Skirt? Shorts? There was so many possibilities and I felt like I was gonna be sick. I just want the night to be perfect. I want her to like me, even if she'll only ever like me as a student.

I finally (yet quickly) decided on a black bodycon dress that was just shy of fingertip length, my blue jean shirt, and a pair of black creepers I'd just bought. I grabbed my black bag and texted Miss Lovato.

_'Hey, it's Selena (: I'm ready. My address is 3153 Riverbirch Drive'_

_**'Oh cool, I don't live that far. I should be there soon'**_

_'You better not keep me waiting, Miss Lovato (;'_

**_'Hmm...a winky face? I don't know if I should be scared or excited'_**

_'Oh my god, you did not just say that'_

**_'I think I did. I'm here by the way. You better not keep ME waiting'_**

_'Oh don't get your panties in a twist, I'm coming. xox'_

This was really strange. We were only going out so she could tutor me, but this feels like a first date. I walked out of the house and locked the door. I saw Miss Lovato in her car and walked up to the door. As I got in I was pretty sure she could hear my heart beating in my chest, because it was basically all _I _could hear.  
I don't think I've ever been this nervous. I really needed to calm down.


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg here it isssssss yaaaaay! I'm gonna write some more during math tomorrow, so hopefully I'll have another chapter up tomorrow!** **  
oh my god you guys are so lucky I got this chapter uploaded. I accidentally logged out of in another tab and I thought it didn't save everything I wrote, but luckily I went back a few times and here it is! Haha, thanks for reading this, it means a lot! Review! Xx**

* * *

**_Selena's POV_**

"Oh my God try this one, it's so good"

I looked up from the box of chocolates placed in front of me to see Miss Lovato holding a half bitten truffle in my face. So far we'd been sitting in the corner of this random bakery for at least an hour and a half and we hadn't done anything school related.

I let her place the truffle in my mouth and moaned. "White chocolate is my favorite."

"Seriously? I love white chocolate!"

"Ooh, another thing we have in common" I started to laugh but I was cut off by my phone, buzzing from a text I'd received.

**mom**  
_iMessage_

_**'Where are you? School ended half an hour ago, you're usually home by now.'**_

"What's wrong?" Miss Lovato looked concerned, so I guess my face kinda dropped while I read the message.

"Oh, nothing. It's just my mom, she's asking where I am."

"Do you have to go home?" Now Miss Lovato's face was the one to drop.

"No no no, it's fine. I should be able to stay out for a little while." I looked back at my phone and texted my mom back.

_'Sorry I'm at Miley's. I forgot to tell you'_

**_'Okay. Let me know when you're coming home.'_**Shit. I hated lying to my mom, especially since we were really close and everything. But I didn't want to tell her that I was out with one of my teachers. I'd just have to text Miley and ask her for some help.

_'Hey Miles, my mom was asking where I was, so I told her I was at your house. Is that cool with you?'_

**_'Yeah that's fine. Did you say you were sleeping over?'_**

_'No...why would I do that?'_

**_'Just in case you wanted to go back to Miss Lovato's (; you could figure out a way to convince her'_**

_'Well she didn't bring any school books and neither did I so... I don't even know what to say to her!'_

**_'Just tell her you want to study, I dunno make something up! I gotta go, let me know how it ends. Love you'_**

Ugh. I was way more nervous now. I wanted to do this, but Miss Lovato would probably freak. She wouldn't want me to go back to her house! I sighed and threw my phone on the table.

"What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything." Miss Lovato could not know about this. I had to make something up _fast._

"Just drama. Friends suck." I shrugged.

"Oh well I'm sorry. Whatever you're going through will get better."

I nodded and decided to shrug off the subject. "So..studying... Is it a no?" I cringed a bit at the thought of actually studying. That was the last thing I wanted to do tonight. It had been going so well, we were talking about everything from fashion to our lives. I could actually hold a conversation with her, no matter how random it got. I really liked that, I really liked _her_.

"Well...I don't know how well that's gonna go down because I completely forgot to bring anything. Unless you brought your schoolbooks, which it doesn't look like you did." She laughed and shrugged. She looked kind of saddened after a while. I couldn't stand to see her like that, so I figured I'd bring up the part about leaving with her.

"I could go home and get some books, but my mom is there and she'll probably make a big scene because I never study on Fridays and wonder where I'm going and question me and all that jazz." I freaked myself out and completely avoided asking her if she wanted to go back to her house.

"If you wanted...I have some stuff at my house. I mean you don't have to, this is probably weird for you. I don't even know why I brought it up, just forget I even said anything." I couldn't believe what just happened. _Miss Lovato_ was the one inviting me over? I thought I would have to find a way to invite myself, but apparently not. This day couldn't get any better.

"No that would actually be great! Only if you're okay with it. You don't have to do this for me."

"It's fine, Selena. Really, it's not a big deal. I'm happy to help." She smiled at me and grabbed her keys. "Let's go now then, I don't live that far from here.'

I got up and followed Miss Lovato out the door and to her car. The drive wasn't that awkward, Miss Lovato and I were jamming out to a song called Neon Lights. We pulled up to her house and got inside.

"Woah your house is really nice." It was really clean and cozy at the same time.

"Thank you, just sit down, make yourself at home, anything." She went into the kitchen. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Just water's fine, thanks" I called to her as I sat down on her plush leather couch.

**_Demi's POV_**

Selena was in my house. She was actually in my house. This probably shouldn't have happened but it did and I don't think I've ever been happier. I was happy, of course I was, but I was nervous as hell. I needed a drink to calm down. I went through my cupboards and looked for a shot glass. When I found one, I got my vodka and took like three shots. It was a terrible idea but I did it anyways. As I was making myself a drink, Selena came into my kitchen.

"Ah making yourself a drink, are you?" She looked so amused.

"I'm...shut up!" I whined and playfully scowled at her.

"Where's mine? I don't think I want that water anymore." She smirked at me.

"Are you serious? You're not even 18, I seriously don't think I should be giving you alcohol. I don't even think you should be in my house right now."

"Wait a minute" She ran back out to the living room and came back with her bag. She pulled out two small, plastic bottles of vodka. "Which one, birthday cake or chocolate? Ooh! What about both?" She looked so excited and it was extremely adorable. This was so wrong yet it felt so..right. I decided to play with her for a bit, since it was just so cute.

"Um how about neither? I'll make myself a drink though, cause I'm actually of age. How did you even get those?"

"My mom lets me drink every now and then. I know, my mom's amazing. Don't freak out too much." She flipped her hair dramatically and giggled.

"Ohhh I getcha. I guess I can make us some drinks then." I gave in and Selena clapped and squealed, wrapping her arms around me.

**_Selena's POV_**

I was starting to get past the drunken stage and I knew for a fact Miss Lovato was too. I decided I should just pull out my phone and call Miley to pick me up. It was already around 10 o'clock and I still hadn't even texted my mom to tell her if I was going home. As I was typing out a text, Miss Lovato grabbed my wrist.

"Why... whaaatttt?" She slurred her words. It was so adorable and it made me feel all fuzzy and warm.

"I-I have to get to home." I didn't even know how to form words, I was so drunk. Miss Lovato whined and leaned up against me, burying her head in my neck.

"Stay with me pleaaase. I need you here." Her breath was hot against my neck. I nodded and did the best I could to text Miley and let her know I was staying with Miss Lovato.

_'telllk my vmom Im sktaying wihth youuuuuiiu'_

**_'Damn how drunk are you?'_**

_'jjstt a little biyt not a lot if d runjk'_

**_'Whatever, Gomez. I'll talk to you later. Have fun (;'_**

I laughed and threw my phone to the side. Miss Lovato snuggled into me and mumbled softly.

"Shoouuld we g-get to ssleeep?" I slurred. Miss Lovato nodded and we stumbled to her bedroom.

"You c-can wear m-my clooothes if you w-waaant." She just laid on the bed, so I decided I'd find some clothes to wear. I went through her drawers and found two long shirts, and I took my clothes off and put one on. After that, I made my way over to the bed. I had her sit up so I could put the shirt on her, but once she was down to her bra and underwear I stopped myself. She had the sexiest pair of black lacy panties on, and they matched her black lacy bra. She didn't really realize what was happening, but she knew she was half naked and she tried pulling my shirt off. I was completely caught off guard when she attached her lips to mine. Our lips moved together slowly yet hungrily, our teeth clashing against each other every now and then. She thrust her tongue in my mouth and I could taste all the alcohol we had earlier. She let her hands travel up my stomach and I gasped when she scraped her nails lightly down the soft skin. She grinned and softly bit my lower lip. "I want..I w-wanna fuck you" Her voice was breathy and I was so turned on, but I'd started sobering up all of a sudden and realized what was happening. I couldn't use her like that, she wouldn't even remember this moment.

"Shhhh..you're drunnnk." At that she just jutted out her lower lip in a pout.

"Pleeaase." She was begging me but I wasn't gonna do that to her. I put the shirt on her and got in the bed. The bed shifted and I felt her arms wrap around my waist and she kissed my shoulder.

"Nighty night Selalaleeeena"

"Night Miss Lovato" I fell asleep, replaying what had just happened in my mind.

* * *

**_Demi's POV_**

I woke up with a massive headache and sat up in bed. What the hell happened last night? I looked over to see Selena sleeping next to me. She was so adorable. I went to my medicine cabinet and grabbed some pills and went to the kitchen to get some water. I took two pills and walked back into my room, where Selena was just waking up.

"Morning sleepyhead. Does your head hurt as bad as mine?"

"Probably. Got any meds?" She laughed. I nodded and brought her some water, handing her two pills. She took them and placed the cup on my bedside table. I was still so confused as to what happened last night. The last thing I remember was coming home with Selena to study and...everything after that is just a blur.

"So uh..I should probably text someone to take me home..." She played with her fingers as we sat in awkward silence.

"If you need me to take you home, that's fine. You can just take that shirt with you. Keep it if you want, you look cute in it."

She smiled. "Thank you. I'll text Miley to come get me, unless you don't want people knowing where you live."

"No, it's fine. However you want to do things."

"I'll just text Miley, I don't wanna bother you." She got up and found her phone, sending a quick text before grabbing her things. I could tell she was kind of tense, like there was something she was trying to hide. I figured I'd talk to her about it another day. We waited for a little bit before Selena got a text from Miley saying that she was here. I walked

"I'll see you on Monday, Miss Lovato." She gave me a hug and before I knew it she was out the door. I had no idea what had just happened, but I was going to find out.


End file.
